Virtual, mixed, or augmented reality can be associated with a variety of applications that comprise immersive, highly visual, computer-simulated environments. These environments can simulate a physical presence of a user in a real or imagined world. The computer simulation of these environments can include computer rendered images, which can be presented by means of a graphical display. The display can be arranged as a head mounted display (HMD) that may encompass all or part of a user's field of view.
A user can interface with the computer-simulated environment by means of a user interface device or peripheral device, examples of which include a keyboard, game controller, joystick, mouse, stylus, speaker, and steering wheel. When immersed in the computer-simulated environment, the user may perform complex operations associated with the interface device, including actuation of one or more keys or other input elements of the interface device. However, there is need for improvement when operating within virtualized environments using physical interface devices, especially when performing productivity-based tasks.